Hitherto known representative examples of stick type input devices include those that are referred to as a pointing stick. The pointing stick is used on information processing equipment etc., such as personal computers, and is used as a signal input device for determining positions and controlling motion of a cursor or the like on a display screen. Furthermore, a cap formed of an elastic body is sometime attached to an operation stick of the pointing stick for improving operability.
However, in the hitherto known pointing stick described above, the cap is structured such that the cap can be removed from the operation stick to allow, for example, replacing of the cap when it is worn. Therefore, there has been a problem of the cap being detached from the operation stick when an unexpected operation is performed on the pointing stick or when excessive impact is applied on the pointing stick.
Thus, a main object of the embodiments described herein is to provide a stick type input device structure or the like capable of preventing detachment of a cap from an operation stick.
The above described object is achieved by, for example, a configuration described below.
A stick type input device according to the present embodiment is attached to a main body portion, includes a columnar operation stick, and is for sensing, using a sensor, a content of an operation performed on the operation stick. In a structure by which a cap is attached to the stick type input device, the cap is attached to the operation stick so as to enclose an upper end thereof, and is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion.
With the configuration described above, since the cap is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
In addition, the cap may be formed of an elastic body.
With the above described configuration, since the cap formed of an elastic body is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion, detachment from the operation stick can be prevented even when the cap deforms elastically.
Furthermore, the main body portion may include a lock part configured to lock onto one part of the cap on the main body portion.
With the above described configuration, since the lock part of the main body portion locks onto one part of the cap, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, either one of the lock part and the one part of the cap may have a boss part protruding toward the other one, and the other one may have formed thereon a fixing part configured to fix the boss part.
With the above described configuration, since the lock part of the main body portion and the one part of the cap have either one the boss part and the fixing part, and since the boss part and the fixing part are fixed, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the fixing part may have formed thereon an insertion hole configured to have the boss part inserted therethrough.
With the above described configuration, since the boss part is inserted through the fixing part to have the two fixed, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the insertion hole may have a gap even after the boss part is inserted therethrough, and the one part of the cap may be movably locked against the main body portion when the boss part is inserted through the insertion hole.
With the above described configuration, the cap is movably locked against the main body portion. With this, the operation stick can be operated through the cap, and detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the cap may be retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion, by having one part of the cap embedded within the main body portion.
With the above described configuration, since one part of the cap is embedded in the main body portion, the cap is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion. As a result, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the one part of the cap may be embedded within the main body portion such that the one part of the cap and the main body portion are overlapped when frontally viewed from an axis direction of the operation stick.
With the above described configuration, since the one part of the cap is embedded within the main body portion such that the one part of the cap and the main body portion are overlapped, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the one part of the cap is extended in a direction approximately orthogonal to the axis direction of the operation stick to be embedded within the main body portion.
With the above described configuration, since the one part of the cap is extended in a direction approximately orthogonal to the axis direction of the operation stick so as to be embedded within the main body portion, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the main body portion may include a base part on which the stick type input device is arranged, and an upper surface part connected to the base part while having a gap between the base part, and the one part of the cap may be embedded within the main body portion by having the one part of the cap embedded in the gap.
With the above described configuration, since the one part of the cap is embedded in the gap between the upper surface part and the base part of the main body portion, the cap is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion. As a result, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the cap may include a circumferential surface part attached on an upper end of the operation stick so as to be fitted thereon, a top surface part blocking an opening on an upper end side of the circumferential surface part, and a flange extending outward from an outer peripheral edge of an opening on a lower end side of the circumferential surface part; and the one part of the cap may be the flange.
With the above described configuration, since the flange extending outward from the outer peripheral edge of the opening at the lower end of the cap is embedded within the main body portion, the cap is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion. As a result, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the cap may include a circumferential surface part attached on an upper end of the operation stick so as to be fitted thereon, a top surface part blocking an opening on an upper end side of the circumferential surface part, and a protruding part protruding outward from a part of an opening on a lower end side of the circumferential surface part in an approximately orthogonal direction with respect to the circumferential surface part; and the one part of the cap may be the protruding part.
With the above described configuration, since the protruding part, protruding outward from a part of the opening at the lower end of the cap in an approximately orthogonal direction with respect to the circumferential surface part, is embedded within the main body portion, the cap is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion. As a result, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the cap may include a circumferential surface part attached on an upper end of the operation stick so as to be fitted thereon, a top surface part blocking an opening on an upper end side of the circumferential surface part, a flange extending outward from an outer peripheral edge of an opening on a lower end side of the circumferential surface part; and a protruding part protruding outward from one side part of the flange in an approximately orthogonal direction with respect to the circumferential surface part; and the one part of the cap may be the flange and the protruding part.
With the above described configuration, since the flange extending outward from the outer peripheral edge of the opening at the lower end of the cap, and the protruding part protruding outward from the one side part of the flange in an approximately orthogonal direction with respect to the circumferential surface part are embedded within the main body portion; the cap is retained so as to resist against removal from the main body portion. As a result, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the cap may be retained by the main body portion so as to be movable in association with an operation performed on the stick type input device.
With the above described configuration, the cap is movably retained by the main body portion. With this, the operation stick can be operated through the cap, and detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the cap may be irremovably retained by the main body portion.
With the above described configuration, since the cap is irremovably retained by the main body portion, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, although description is provided above using, as an example of the configuration of the present embodiment, an attachment structure for a stick type input device. However, the present embodiment may have a configuration as a cap of a stick type input device as described below. That is, in a stick type input device that is attached to a main body portion, includes a columnar operation stick, and is for sensing, using a sensor, a content of an operation performed on the operation stick; a cap according to the present embodiment may be attached to the operation stick so as to enclose an upper end thereof. In this case, the cap includes an extended part extending in a direction unparallel to an axis direction of the operation stick so as to resist against removal from the main body portion.
With the above described configuration, since the cap has the extended part extending in a direction unparallel to the axis direction of the operation stick so as to resist against removal from the main body portion, detachment of the cap from the operation stick can be prevented.
Furthermore, the extended part may extend in a direction approximately orthogonal to the axis direction of the operation stick.
With the above described configuration, since the cap has the extended part extending in a direction approximately orthogonal to the axis direction of the operation stick such that the cap resists against removal from the main body portion, it is possible to prevent detachment of the cap from the operation stick.
Furthermore, at least one part of the extended part may make contact with at least one part of the main body portion.
With the above described configuration, since the cap is formed so as to resist against removal from the main body portion by having the extended part make contact with the main body portion, it is possible to prevent detachment of the cap from the operation stick.
Furthermore, the extended part may be located at an end portion of the cap.
With the above described configuration, by having the extended part located at an end portion of the cap, the cap is formed so as to resist against removal from the main body portion, and it becomes possible to prevent detachment of the cap from the operation stick.
Although description is provided above using, as examples of the configuration of the exemplary embodiments, an attachment structure for a stick type input device, or a cap of a stick type input device. However, the exemplary embodiments may be a stick type input device, an information processing terminal apparatus, or an attachment method for a stick type input device.
With the exemplary embodiments described above, it is possible to provide a structure of a stick type input device capable of preventing detachment of a cap from an operation stick.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of non-limiting example embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.